journeystoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Easthollow
Easthollow is the first chapter of Journey. Chapter 1: Easthollow The morning sun rose high into the sky about the town of Easthollow; a small and shabby town that was known for its fishing. It was located right at the edge of the border to the country to the south, Braedon. Aside from a lake filled with clean mineral water, Easthollow was secluded from any misgivings that plagued the country of Damerel the past few years. The countries issues were no concern to a young man who lived in the town. He sat at the edge of a dock that his family owned holding onto his fishing pole. The young man was faintly dozing off thanks to the heat of the day. “Dang…why aren’t the fish biting today,” he sleepily murmured. Without warning, the line suddenly tugged on his pole, causing him to snap out of his daze. He grinned. “Now this is what I’m talking about!” He began to reel in the line, however he noticed that he was struggling more than he has ever before. With one last grunt, he pulled with all of his remaining strength and the fish flew out of the water…except it wasn’t a fish attached to the hook. A boy was snagged to the hook and slammed into the fisherman, causing both to fall backwards onto the dock. “Ouch,” the fisherman grumbled as he pushed the kid off of him. Then he noticed that the kid wasn’t moving. “Hey! Speak to me; are you alright?” A response came from the boy’s stomach. “Need…edible food…please,” the boy mumbled as he began to drool. It took a while, but when the kid was within arm’s reach of fresh chicken at the local restaurant, he began to ravenously devour the chicken. He was small in stature and his mop of brown hair clashed very oddly with his stormy grey eyes. “So…what’s your name,” the young man asked, while watching the kid eating as though this was his last meal. The kid paused his quest for eating with a piece of chicken scraps clinging to the side of his mouth. “Oh where are my manners,” he sheepishly said as he took the scrap of his mouth. “My name is Sataru and thank you for saving me.” “It’s good to meet you Sataru. My name is Tsuyoshi and what happened that caused you to be nearly unconscious and floating in the lake?” Suddenly, Sataru burst into tears. “I’m sorry. It’s just this is the first decent meal I had since we left home a month ago.” “So you’re a traveler,” Tsuyoshi asked? “And you are traveling with a group?” Sataru nodded, but then he suddenly stood up. “OH NO,” He yelped. “He’s going to kill me!” He then turned and ran out of the restaurant. “Thanks for everything Tsuyoshi! Hopefully we can meet again someday!” Tsuyoshi sat there processing everything that happened when the waiter approached the table. “Your bill sir,” the waiter said, handing Tsuyoshi the bill. As he finished reading the bill, Tsuyoshi’s jaw dropped. “Holy mackerel…that kid can eat!” Tsuyoshi was grumbling under his breath as he entered the Easthollow market. He had spent all of his month allowance just to pay for the bill. Needless to say, when he had to ask his parents for some extra cash in order to purchase their food for the week, they were less than thrilled. He went from stall to stall collecting the food that he thought would best improve his parent’s grouchy mood. After an hour of shopping, the weight of several pounds of food was beginning to take its toll on his back. He felt someone poke his shoulder and he turned and caught his breath. A girl about 16 was standing behind him and gave him a playful smile. “Excuse me,” She asked as she pushed some of her raven hair out of her face? “By any chance would your name be Tsuyoshi?” No girl in this town would be caught dead talking to me, Tsuyoshi thought. “Yes I am Tsuyoshi. I take it that you are friends with Sataru?” “That’s right. My name is Izumi and it’s a pleasure to meet the guy who saved Sataru’s life.” Izumi extended her hand to shake hands. Tsuyoshi sighed, and placed his bag of groceries onto a nearby counter to shake hands. “You wouldn’t happen to know why Sataru had fainted in the first place, would you,” Izumi asked? “He said something that he fainted because of the lack of decent food or something like that,” Tsuyoshi answered, completely oblivious to the dark look that appeared on Izumi’s face. “So…he was blaming my cooking was he,” she gravely muttered. Izumi then brought out a sandwich and shoved it into Tsuyoshi’s hands. “Here! I want your opinion on my cooking Tsuyoshi!” Tsuyoshi croaked out, “Um…okay,” as he took a bite. As he swallowed, his throat felt like slime was sliding down his throat and the sandwich tasted as though he had eaten unwashed socks. Water poured out of his eyes as he forced down the rest of the sandwich. Izumi looked at him with a light in her hazel eyes. “How was it,” she breathed? Tsuyoshi managed to give her a thumb up, before passing out. The sun shined into Tsuyoshi’s eyes as he started to come to. He sat up and looked up and noticed the setting sun. “How long was I asleep,” he mumbled as he noticed a sight he didn’t want to see…the food was gone and so was Izumi. “This can’t be happening to me. It just can’t!” As he got back to his feet and frantically searched from stall to stall, he noticed another abnormality...no one was along. At this time, the market would still be bustling with people, but here it was deathly quiet. Without warning, a shot went off, echoing throughout the silent air. Tsuyoshi ducked into a stall as a group of seven armed men entered the market. All of them were wearing masks and Tsuyoshi cursed. Bandits! But what are they doing attempting to rob a poor town like Easthollow? One of the men aimed his gun at the stall Tsuyoshi was hiding at. “Kid…we can see you. So if you don’t want to forfeit your life I suggest you get out of here.” Tsuyoshi timidly got to his feet and faced the bandits. “No,” he said firmly despite his quivering feet. “I’m not going to let you guys rob from this town.” The bandits laughed. “So you want to pretend to be a hero huh? Alright then you can die doing your heroic sacrifice,” the first bandit said as he fired his gun. Tsuyoshi braced for impact, but the bullet didn’t hit him. He blinked and saw a metal wall had appeared out of nowhere. An excited voice came from behind, “You have guts for sure, I think we will get along well.” Turning around, Tsuyoshi saw Sataru and Izumi standing behind another boy. He had short blond hair and his blues eyes quickly scanned the scenario. “Hey guys. You can leave these pushovers to me.” Izumi nodded and took a step back while Sataru said, “Whatever you say bro.” The blond kid walked forward, giving a wide grin at the bandits. “I hope you guys are prepared to get your butts kicked.” The bandits growled in unison. “Arrogant brat,” a bandit yelled, as the all aimed their guns at the kid. However, he simply snapped his right fingers and all of the bandits yelped, dropping their guns in the process. “What the hell was that,” one of the bandits asked? “I don’t know but I’m ending this,” another said as he ran forward, raising a knife above his head. Tsuyoshi yelled, “Look out,” at the blond kid. Just as the bandit swung his arm down, he paused just as he was about to bop the blond kid on the head and started screaming…as his arm was no longer attached. The bandits looked horrified. “What happened to his arm,” they whispered, before noticed another boy standing next to the blond kid, holding onto a long katana. “Damn it Akio,” the blond kid snapped! “I told you to stay behind!” “Sorry…but I’m not going to sit by and let you hog all the action,” the boy called Akio responded, wiping the blood of the bandit’s hand off of his blade. The wounded bandit yelp, “Who are you guys,” as he cradled his bleeding stump of a hand. The blond kid, “Sorry…but you guys never had a chance to win this fight since the beginning.” Suddenly, his arm burst into flames. All seven bandits screeched, “An Elementalist!” The bandits then took off running for their lives. The blond kid yawned and muttered, “First time we get some action and this is all we get?” Tsuyoshi, still shaking madly, asked, “Who are you guys?” The blond kid turned and gave Tsuyoshi a triumphant smile. “I’m Hotaru and we are… damn we don’t have a cool name for our group yet.” Trivia Write the second section of your page here. Category:Chapters